redsoilfandomcom-20200214-history
Inama
In 2065, Africa made a stand: No more abuse at the hands of the colonizers. In order to defend their independence, they needed an army. A difficult task when confronted with the technological and AI-powered superiority of the Western nations. Thus, Africa stuck to its own traditions and started the Inama Genome Project: In a fusion of voodoo and science, they created the inama. Human-animal hybrids, born of human and animal DNA, along with the genetic attributes of plants. A humanoid animal army, with the animalistic strength of Africa’s wildlife, the hardiness of cockroaches and the reproductive abilities of rats, all amplified by human intellect and the sustenance of plants. An inama can easily grow to be 8 or 9 feet tall, moves faster and more agile than any human -- even bionics -- could ever hope to, regenerates wounds at an extraordinary rate and only requires sun-light for sustenance. Truly, the inama army bred by the Africans was an army of super-soldiers and would have served its purpose of keeping the colonizers at bay, were it not for a single, major problem: The inama virus. The Inama Virus Unbeknownst to all, until it was too late, the inama carried a virus. A virus so strong, some called it a love-child of Ebola and the pest. Within years, the virus wiped the African population and the inama, through no true fault their own, became the true rulers of Africa. While the virus reduced the number of human Africans to a mere 100 million, holed up behind the walls of domed Lagos, the inama flourished: Due to their genetic makeup, they bore children at a faster rate and much higher quantity... the rate & quantity of rats, to be exact. Soon, the inama, who were not bound by human traditions of monogamy, grew to the billions. In every way, Africa was now the land of the inama. Inama society The inama are peaceful in their nature. They do not seek war, they have no wishes of expansion, no, they simply live as one with nature and wish to keep it that way. Still, due to their human intellect, they have built democratic hierarchies, simply as a necessity in order to remain order amongst so many. Generally, the inama are split into north and south, which are then split into further territories. The leader of the North is Noire, while the leader of the South is Tosun. It’s not that the inama hate humanity and wish to fight them. It’s simply that every inch of dome-expansion directly cuts into their territory. More than that, it directly feeds off the sun, which the inama, due to their photo-synthesis, require for sustenance… they require it for their own survival. Furthermore, every inch of dome expansion erodes the lands around it as it rids them of sun rays and the inama consider themselves the guardians of Africa’s lands. More than that, due to them possessing plant genes, they feel connected to the Earth: Any harm done upon nature is akin to harm being done upon an inama. Thus it is not like the inama seek the conflict with humanity, rather it is a conflict they must engage in and win if they want to survive. The inama are also aware of the virus they carry and how deadly it is to humans and they realize that a co-existence of humanity and inama will never be possible. While they understand why the human’s desire to expand the dome and why they raise their armies to fight the inama, they will never cease to resist: They were created and put on the African planet and now consider themselves a part of it. Africa is their land and they will never abandon it. Inama in combat The inama rely on their natural strength, speed and regenerative abilities. Cross-breeding over the years has further amplified those natural gifts and as such, they are a force to be reckoned with. No man could hope to stand with an inama in a one on one battle without armor or technology. The inama themselves are strong opponents of technology, which they view as the death of all that they hold dear. They rely on medieval weaponry: Various melee and ranged weapons of various sizes, even up to siege weapons. They also employ poison, most notably their own blood (virus). The inama would never resort to using guns, but an arrow shot with the strength of an inama, makes any gunshot seem cute in comparison Naturally, the inama have, over the number of conflicts, grown accustomed to the human ways of warfare and have adapted: Though their sturdy skin and muscles provide natural armor, they further employ shields and full body armor as protection against humanity's ranged weaponry. Posthumanart.jpg Monsters & Werewolves.jpg Meines.jpg Löwen ♂.jpg Hyäne.png Grundle.jpg E392a797-8091-44e6-a3b2-8ed93153a7e2.jpg Concept work by Aaron Sims .jpg Concept Art by Ariel Olivetti.jpg ArtStation - 老鼠, hongyu wang.jpg 424362f4-4df1-4414-8988-a31f377ef9fd.jpg 8177a86c-7fea-4f4a-8825-16c91a8876d9.jpg 97a8ee1f-4db6-4aac-b6f0-9999e4ba1cfd.jpg 80b9d106-9c99-42d4-82a9-0fbab11074f5.jpg 05e5a22d-0554-46c1-bd81-3714a39661c1.jpg -- Share via Artstation iOS App, Artstation © 2016.jpg Category:Inama virus